


Between the Lines

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [15]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Ryota's servants are very caring for him, so when they see him look through the window the whole morning long, they guess he's waiting for someone. But is he really...?





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO TSUKIPRO FANDOMS IT'S BEEN A FEW DAYS guess why I'm here today.  
> YEP YOU GOT IT it's Fictober day 15: “I thought you had forgotten.”  
> That was a hard one to start writing because I had absolutely no idea where I was going at first except for the final part and well. Ryota's a capricious boy when you write him.

“Master, should we prepare the grand dinner room?” a servant asked, their voice hesitant.

“Why?” he asked in return, not even turning towards them.

“We thought you were waiting for someone,” the servant said, “so all of us were wondering...”

He jumped at this declaration. Oh. It was rightful for them to believe so, considering how much time he was spending looking through the window, of course everyone would think that. Well, they weren’t completely wrong, but he had no idea when the person would arrive. It could be in a few minutes like it could be in another life. Setting up a dinner room... He was glad his staff was so dedicated, at least.

“It won’t be necessary,” he smiled, finally turning towards the young servant, “I’m sorry my attitude confused you.

\- Is there anything else I can do?”

Ryota was quite happy to be surrounded by such a dedicated personnel. He smiled to the person, and turned towards them.

"It's okay, I don't need anything. Take a rest if you haven't yet, a meal even; I've seen you work since this morning without a break, and I don't want you to get a fever."

The servant bowed in gratitude, before taking their leave. Ryota's gaze lowered, and a sigh escaped his mouth; waiting for entire days, gazing at the scenery, while inventing crazy stories in his head wouldn't make him come faster, if he came at all. Actually, it had been twenty-two years, already. Maybe he should just give up, this time; it was the third or fourth, he didn't remember. Maybe he had been forgotten.

That wouldn't be too surprising, for the one he waited for was a free spirit, that wouldn't let himself get restrained by a promise. Maybe he'd get to it, at some point, but Ryota wasn't as fond of life as he was, and maybe, one day, he'd just get tired of going through another life.

"I know I shouldn't just wait," he whispered, taking a look at the manuscript he had started working on, "I should just ride a boat and follow explorers. At least, I'd also explore new ways to risk my life."

Getting jaded with risks was something he hadn't expected, yet after a few lives of getting bored, he had taken on himself to try new things and explore the world. Then to write what he had seen as adventure stories and publish them in magazines and books; which was what he had been doing this whole life, hoping that stopping to move would increase his chances to meet _him_ again.

It hadn't. Or at least, not yet, and no matter how he loed to write, he was starting to feel constricted in that mansion. No matter how huge it was, no matter how beautiful and no matter how many books there were. His parents' love had helped him accept his situation in the first place, but it wasn't enough any more, and Ryota was getting itchy. He needed to move, to travel, to go away from this golden cage.

Ryota brushed the cover of his notebook from the tip of his fingers, before taking it; then he chose a few bottles of ink, and a pen, and put all of those in a bag. It was decided. He'd take the first boat to wherever it went and just go on an adventure. That would make content for the story he was having difficulties with, and maybe he'd even get inspiration for a new one. Maybe he'd discover countries so wonderful he'd want to live there for a few years, or maybe forever.

_Alright_.

It was decided. Ryota took a large luggage from one of his closets, filled it with clothes, more notebooks, more ink, and a few snacks he took from the kitchen. Plus, enough money to bribe some staff so he could get on board of a full ship, and to pay for food during the trip. He'd earn some more money here and there, doing odd jobs; it wouldn't be the first time he'd do it, and he was ready to bet this one point hadn't changed too much in sixty-seven years. Then, he put a coat and a hat on, and rushed towards the port. There, he listened carefully for the announced destinations.

Through the crowd, he made himself a way. He could now clearly distinguished three destinations: the northern continent, the eastern one, or the other side of the world. The third one seemed the most interesting one of the three: nobody had gone there yet, and if he could be the first writer to talk about such a grandiose travel, then he wouldn't let his chance pass.

But by the time he reached the boarding point, Ryota could see the ship leave the port, taking with it his chance for an incredible new life. In despair, he sighed, putting his luggage on the floor. He could still ride another ship, he knew it, but somehow this one was holding something new, something he had never known before.

_Something extraordinary._

Who knew, maybe _he_ was on board, and they had missed their chance. Again. Who knew, maybe he'd had to wait another full life. He watched the superb ship until he couldn't see it anymore, until the sun was down and everybody at home would be worried. It didn't mattern they'd have been worried in any case. He wanted to leave, and he'd leave, with another ship if he had to do it.

After a shake of his head, Ryota sighed, and took his luggage. He'd stay another night at home, and would wake up early so he could come back and ride another ship for another crazy-looking expedition. He rubbed his eyes, ready to leave.

But he couldn't.

A pair of arms was clutching his chest, and against his back was a familiar warmth, that he could recognize between a thousand people. He stopped breathing for a second, fearing that he was dreaming again, that it was just another of his fantasies. But the warm and irregular breath against his neck gave him chills, and the voice that talked to him sounded very real, way more than he had imagined it in all his dreams.

"Ryota," the voice said, "I'm sorry I'm late."

He didn't really know what to answer, for the cogs in his head felt like they were malfunctionning, for he had dreamt of this moment so often it almost brought tears to his eyes - almost, because he wouldn't cry in public.

"I thought you had forgotten," his voice cracked, out of relief and happiness, "I was about to leave this place for good."

The hug felt just a little tighter, enough for him to feel safe, to allow himself to put his hands on the ones that were clutching to him.

"I wouldn't forget even if the sun exploded," the voice whispered, leaving a kiss just in the crook of his neck.

"Kensuke," Ryota murmured, not even trying to hide the tears in his voice, "Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Makes my heart go happy to see everyone's reactions ♥  
> After we went on my favorite theme n°1, aka Parallel Dimensions, twice, now here we are with my favorite theme n°2, aka Reincarnations. I have a lot of other favorite themes so please look forward to them!  
> Also don't forget to check the other days in the EnStars tag!


End file.
